1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a vehicle seat including a seat pad that supports an occupant, a through-hole formed so as to extend through the seat pad in a direction from an occupant sitting side to a side opposite to the occupant sitting side, and a frame member attached to an opening end of the through-hole on the occupant sitting side (see French Patent Application Publication No. 3011207). The frame member has an opening configured such that a fixation connecting portion (connector) of a child safety seat for ISOFIX is inserted into the opening. The ISOFIX is the international standard of a method for fixing a child safety seat to a vehicle.